


Glass

by yakisoba13



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Explicit Sex, Fingering, Fishnets, M/M, Office Sex, Rimming, Surprisingly there's no daddy kink for once, but there's still a lot of sex, definitely not implied Reituki, implied Kai/uruha, the works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakisoba13/pseuds/yakisoba13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reita has a lot of fun with his favorite intern in his office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chibi_Taan_89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Taan_89/gifts).



> Like I said, surprisingly there is no daddy kink in here at all. 
> 
> Anyways this is a special gift for my dearest Lory who is beyond belief sweet and such a dear friend. I'm not sure what I would do without her. She's a Reituki fiend like I am so I wanted to make her a gift pertaining to her OTP~

Reita had Ruki exactly where he wanted him- panting, flushed with pleasure underneath him, and completely naked. His trousers were lowered just enough to have released his cock from it’s strict confines, but other than that, Reita was fully clothed. Naked, Ruki laid with his back on the desk, legs wrapped around Reita’s waist as the blond fucked him.

“S-stop...” Ruki panted, letting out a moan as Reita kissed his collarbones. “What if someone comes in?”

“Then I’ll fuck you like the slut you are.” Reita growled, pushing his dick even further into Ruki’s tight hole. “I’ll fuck you in front of whoever comes in.”

“Don’t say things like tha-” Ruki began, but the blond cut him off.

“What?” Reita demanded. “Don’t call you a slut? What about a dirty whore? A wanton bitch?”

He slapped the side of Ruki’s thigh as he lifted his hips up higher, using the leverage to go deeper, all the way to the base of his cock. He let out a groan as Ruki clenched all around him.

“Why can’t I tell people what you are? You’re a dirty slut who loves getting fucked up the ass.” The blond slammed his hips forward for emphasis, chuckling when a lewd, prolonged moan fell from the brunet’s open mouth. “You love my cock, don’t you? Admit it, bitch.”

Ruki’s eyes were clenched tight, his brows knit in frustration, pleasure, and a blush graced his cheeks. He bit his lip, trying to keep in his cries. How he had gone from being a low intern to fucking the boss, he didn’t know. All he knew was that Reita’s dick did feel like heaven inside of him, and he loved how Reita talked dirty to him, even if it made him blush something fierce. However, they were fucking on Reita’s desk for the first time, and even though his office was on the top floor. It was the lunch period, which meant most people went out, but Ruki was still petrified someone would come in and see him naked, sprawled across the oak desk, getting fucked by the boss. Worse, they would see how much he was enjoying it.

“Make some noises for me, baby.” Reita demanded, a hand sneaking up to pinch one of Ruki’s nipples.

“Ahn, d-don’t.” Ruki cried out, his back arching, eyes rolling back into his head. Reita began to chuckle as he twisted the nipple harder, bucking his hips forward. He knew the signs- Ruki would cum at any moment.

“You fuckin’ whore- you're already going to cum.” He wasn't holding back anymore, standing straight, bringing one of Ruki’s legs up so it slung over his shoulder while he fucked him hard. He gripped the slim thigh against his chest tightly, biting his lower lip. Digging his fingernails into the soft flesh, he grinned as Ruki began to thrash wildly underneath him. Only a few months of fucking this intern and he had already learned nearly everything about his pleasure points. Reita was surprised- he hadn't actually fucked any intern for more than a month or so. Going on to four months of almost non-stop sex, and Reita wasn't bored in the least bit.

“Ah! Ah! Haaaaahnnn!” Ruki screamed, knowing it would help Reita get off if he made a little bit more noise than necessary, but with the way Reita's cock was ramming in and out of him it wasn't too hard to exaggerate. And then he was cumming, Reita's hand purposefully guiding his dick to shoot its load up towards his own face. Ruki’s mouth was open- a drop of cum even made its way inside.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Reita was growling, nearing his completion himself. He looked at the glistening strands of cum that decorated Ruki's chest and neck, a little dribble on his chin- he looked so fucking lewd. “My naughty little whore.”

Ruki blushed and continued to moan, the friction inside him becoming erratic as Reita neared closer and closer. He was anticipating the warmth that would flood his insides when Reita came, but the blond pulled out, stroking himself furiously. Ruki barely had time to close his eyes before cum was splattered all over his face and chest, a bit getting into his hair and onto the desk underneath him.  
Reita's breathing was already returning to normal. He grabbed Ruki by his hair, dragging him down roughly.

“Clean my dick off.” He demanded and Ruki, despite having made a loud noise of protest, began to lick and suck the cum off of his dick. “Stop it. Fuckin’ hungry slut.”

Ruki wiped his mouth, only smearing more cum across his face. Reita chuckled.

“You're a mess.”

“You didn't really help that.” Ruki shot back, looking for the box of tissues Reita had begun to keep in the drawer for moments like this, that seemed to be occurring a lot more recently. He stood up to get dressed and groaned when his back protested.

“You went too hard again.” He whined at the blond who had finished tucking in his shirt. “It's not fair that I have to be naked like this.”

Roughly, Reita grabbed Ruki by the arm.

“You're mine.” He growled. “You'll be however I want you to be.”

“Whatever.” Ruki muttered, turning away to wipe himself off and to hide the small smile on his face. He would choke on Reita’s dick before he would ever admit to the blond that he liked how possessive he was of him.

“Get dressed and get out. Lunch is almost over.” Reita said, wiping off his desk. “Don’t you have some paperwork to finish up?”

Ruki scowled at him, buckling his belt as he contemplated smacking the back of that blond head with it. He left without saying a word, as he always did.

“Ruki-san, we missed you at lunch.” One of the other interns said distractedly as he passed him in the hall. He was pouring over paperwork and mostly muttering to himself. “I have to take this to Mimura-san...”

As usual, the brunet had sneaking suspicion that everyone knew he was fucking the boss, but so far, all of his suspicions had been false alerts. Everyone else was way too busy with their work to pay attention to his midday sneaky sex sessions with Reita.

“Ah, Ruki-san, did you just come from Reita’s office?” Asked another intern, a nice brunet named Kai. Ruki couldn't help the blush that began to creep up his neck.

“Y-yeah, I did.” He answered. “Why?”

“I saw his wife in the lobby- she seemed frustrated that she couldn't get him on his phone.” Kai said, shrugging. “I guess she didn't check to see if he was working through lunch.”

"A-ah yeah. He had some paperwork that he wanted me to take to Takashima-san." Ruki lied seamlessly- it was mostly true. He had taken some paperwork to Takashima-san minutes before Reita had thrown him on the desk, discarding his clothing as he di-

"Oh I see." Kai said, smiling strangely at Ruki.

"W-what?" Ruki asked defensively. Kai reached out a hand, and cupped Ruki's cheek.

"You might want to look in the mirror on your way back next time." He said, voice suddenly deepening. "You've got a little something leftover from your errand."

Ruki froze as his thumb swiped across his cheek and saw white fluid come off with it.

With a squeak, he ducked and ran from the room.

* * *

 

_'Meet me at the office in that new thing I bought for you.'_

_'Why?'_

_'Because I told you to.'_

* * *

 

"It's 9pm! Why are we here so late?" Ruki demanded to know, holding his coat tightly to his body.

"It's my damn building. I can be here whenever I want." Reita muttered, taking Ruki's hand, leading him to the elevator.

"Good evening, sir." Greeted the night guard with a smile. Reita nodded at him and Ruki smiled back nervously, yanking his hand out of Reita's grip. They made it to the elevator. The doors had barely closed before Reita was trying to remove Ruki's clothes.

"Did you wear it?" Reita growled as he lifted Ruki's shirt up.

"Stop! I don't want to do this here!" Ruki objected, letting Reita undress him anyways. His boss let out a loud groan as he finished undressing Ruki. He was covered in a full body fishnet stocking.

"What the hell is that?" Reita asked, lifting up Ruki's hands from his privates and saw that the other was wearing a thong to prevent chaffing. The blond groaned again. "So fucking naughty."

The elevator dinged as they reached the top floor. The doors opened and Reita pushed Ruki out in front of him. Footsteps froze them in place.

"You're right. That was fun." They heard a voice say and saw Kai and Takashima walking out from the direction of the latter's office. They too, froze.

"I see we're not the only ones with great ideas." Reita remarked dryly, looking from Kai's messed up hair and Takashima's untucked shirt. "Aren't you supposed to be home now, both of you?"

"We were working on some... Some things." Takashima said lamely, clearing his throat nervously.

Ruki squirmed under Kai's stealing glances. He was all too aware his body was exposed in such a lewd outfit.

"Running more errands?" Kai asked quietly as he passed him, an understanding look on his face, along with a smile that held promises that made Ruki shiver.

"Get out." Reita commanded, steering Ruki towards his office. "Fuckin' idiots. I can't believe this."

Reita locked the door behind him, then turned to take in Ruki's look again.

"You're hard." He said, eyes narrowing. Ruki shuffled nervously. "You're such a slut. You want an audience don't you?"

Ruki began to back up, but Reita advanced on him until the other was against his desk.

"So should we get you one? Should I call Takashima and his intern back?" Reita's hands caressed up Ruki's thighs. "Do you actually want me to fuck you in front of people?"

"Don't say those things." Ruki muttered, his head bowing, cheeks puffing out as he pouted.

"Why are you making that face now?"

"I don't want to share." Ruki pouted. "I don't want people to see you. I don't want to share you."

Reita began to chuckle, leaning to kiss Ruki's cheek.

"You're so damn cute, you know? You want things you can't have fully. That's your youth and inexperience talking." He said, ruffling the intern's hair.

"There's only five years between us." Ruki muttered, ignoring Reita as he began to nibble on his neck. "If I can't have you to myself, then I don't want anything more to do with you."

"Mmhmm." Reita hummed, twisting his fingers in and out of the fishnet all along Ruki's body. "You're so selfish, you know?"

"I'm serious." Ruki whispered.

"I know you are." Reita covered Ruki's mouth with his and hoisted him to sit on the desk, with Ruki wrapping his legs around him instantly. "You're such a serious kid."

"Don't you like me at all?"

"I like you a great deal." Reita whispered, using a hand to fish his cock out from his trousers. "You know how hard you make me, baby."

"That's not what I meant! I-" Ruki was cut off again, this time by Reita's hand over his mouth.

"I know what you meant. My answer is still the same. I like you a lot." The blond took Ruki's hand and put it on his dick. "Now stop talking and let's do what we came here to do."

Ruki moaned as Reita took scissors from a cup on his desk and cut a hole in the fishnet stocking.

"I'm gonna fuck you so good, baby." Reita promised, wiggling his fingers into the hole he made, his index finger brushing against Ruki's pink hole. "I fucked you on the desk last time, but I should fuck you somewhere new."

Ruki's grip on Reita's cock loosened when he was picked up and carried to the large windows that were behind the desk. He could see the beautiful lighted city night from the windows and height of the building.

"Do you think if I fuck you here someone will see?" Reita's voice was right in his ear. Ruki's cock throbbed in excitement. "Are you excited by that?"

"Y-yeah. As long as it's with you." Ruki muttered. He was still pouting.

"You gotta cut that sulking shit out. Why are you suddenly so concerned about me being yours?" Reita put him down and pinned him against the window.

"Your wife was looking for you at lunch." Ruki replied.

"Oh." Reita said. "I wonder how she even got into the building at all. I had her banned."

"What?" Ruki asked, startled. "Why?"

"I hate her." Reita laughed. "She's only with me for my money. She probably came in to see if I would give her the other credit card."

"You're just saying that, aren't you? Besides," Ruki smiled a bit. "You spend a lot of money on me."

Reita groaned a little bit as Ruki pulled him in closer by his tie, their bodies touching.

"You take me to fancy dinners, nice hotels, buy me things like this." A heavy silver bracelet Reita had bought him flashed on his thin wrist.

"Cause I like to spoil you. You're so much sweeter that way." Reita moaned as Ruki's hand went to stroke Reita's cock again.

"If you hate her so much, get divorced. Can you imagine how much sweeter I'll be?" Ruki whispered, moaning at the end of his sentence, plush lips against Reita's ear.

"Can I get a sample of that tonight? I like to know what I'm buying first." Reita chuckled.

"Mmmm, maybe just a tiny little sample." Ruki clicked his tongue as he sunk to his knees, taking Reita's cock into his mouth. He rarely ever gave the other blowjobs, but when he did, he made sure he blew his mind. Reita's eyes rolled back slightly as Ruki took his cock all the way in, hips bucking forward, a smirk coming to his face when he heard him gag a bit.

"Yeah, take my dick in all the way, you naughty slut." Reita breathed, looking down at Ruki, who met his gaze. The blond groaned at the sight, wrapping his hand in Ruki's hair. "Take it all in."

Moaning, the brunet began to move his head, sliding the thick cock in and out slowly, adjusting the way his mouth clenched and softened to make Reita go wild. He let go and teased the tip with his tongue, dancing over the slit, slurping up the precum oozing from the tip. His hand came up to fondle Reita's balls gently. Peeking out from under his long lashes, he saw the other's hand was clenched in a tight fist.

"Do you like it when I'm this sweet?" Ruki murmured.

"Of course I do, baby." Reita replied just as quietly, letting out a groan when Ruki stopped sucking him, sliding up his body gracefully. He stuck two digits in Ruki's mouth, watching as the other's tongue glided over them, covering them in glistening saliva.

"Are you gonna fuck me?" Asked the brunet around the fingers. He sucked and nibbled at the digits, moaning when the other hand came up to massage his nipples through the fishnet suit.

"Turn around." Reita growled, his hands moving lower to turn Ruki around, his wet fingers sliding into Ruki's hole with ease. The smaller one let out a whining moan, ass sticking out so as to better envelope the fingers inside of him. Reita began to wiggle his fingers, searching for that bundle of nerves to press against.

"N-no, don't do that to me yet." Ruki whined, panting slightly.

"Shhh, baby." Reita's hand slid around Ruki's waist to support him when he pressed down gently on his prostate. The brunet let out a shaky moan, his knees going weak with the sensations flowing through his body. He let his face rest against the cool glass while Reita played with him from behind. Then the two fingers inside of him left his hole and he braced himself for Reita's thick cock, but instead felt the slippery warmth of Reita's tongue at his hole.

"Ohhh!" He moaned loudly. His head dropped back, noises dropping out of him as Reita ate him out. All too soon it was over and Reita was positioning his dick at Ruki's entrance, teasing him.

"Please don't tease me." Ruki begged. "I need your big dick inside my tight hole. I need you to fuck me good."

"How can I deny you when you're being so sweet?" Reita whispered, thrusting in. Ruki's back arched, allowing Reita to grab his hips and hold them higher, gaining more leverage to thrust in deeper.

"Oh yeah, baby. You're so tight around my big dick." Reita growled in his ear. They fucked against the glass, bodies grinding together, the fishnet leaving red marks on the insides of Reita's hands and all over Ruki's skin. Soon, the blond was pounding against the smaller one's prostate, sending fireworks to his eyes, and procuring loud moans from his mouth. The heightened sense of being possibly watched and the illusion of possibly falling as well had both of them quickly rocking towards orgasm.

"Fuck! Fuck me!!" Ruki cried, his mouth open, a small spittle of drool falling from it. Reita grunted in response, thrusting harder into his intern. He was frustrated- it wasn't enough. He pulled out and turned them around, bending Ruki over the desk, slightly amused that the brunet's legs were too short and dangled a few centimeters from the ground.

"Perfect." He muttered. Ruki's ass was red and partially exposed through the ripped fishnet, his wet hole glistening with saliva and a bit of precum. "So fucking perfect."

Smacking Ruki's asscheek before he entered him again, he began to slam into him. Ruki let out a small scream, his eyes scrunching up tightly as he was fucked from behind, and hard.

"Cum for me, sweet baby. Cmon." Reita grunted, nearing his orgasm himself. He let out a groan as Ruki began to contract around his dick, a sure sign. "That's right baby. Cum for me."

"I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum!" Ruki cried out, making more noise than he needed to. The sounds got Reita off and having Reita cum inside him was what he wanted. So he begged for what he wanted. "Cum inside me. I want you to cum in me."

Ruki felt Reita's hand wrap around his throat from behind and began to choke a little, moaning when the grip became tighter. His eyes rolled back into his head and he came onto the desk, choking as he did so. As Ruki tightened around Reita, the blond felt himself losing control and released his hot cum inside of his intern, his grip on his throat tight.

"Ahn, fuck." Ruki choked, when Reita released his neck. They stayed in their positions for a few moments before Reita finally pulled out of Ruki, the other letting out a small whine as he did so. Reita knelt down and spread Ruki's cheeks, watching a strand of cum drip out with fascination. He kissed the twitching hole and with the cum on his lips, made Ruki sit up, watching with lidded eyes as his intern licked his lips clean.

"We should go to a hotel tonight." He suggested, handing Ruki a tissue to clean up his stomach.

"You're in the mood to spoil me, now?" Ruki asked, dabbing at the mess he had made.

"I should repay you for your sweetness." Reita replied, fastening his trousers again.

"Divorce her."

"Haha, you're not in a position to ask for that yet." Reita chuckled, ruffling his hair.

"But I could get there?" Ruki asked, looking up through heavily lashed eyes.

Reita stopped and looked at him.

"Maybe."

"How would I become that important to you?" Ruki dared to ask, his pulse already beginning to beat fast again. The look in Reita's eyes was predatory.

"I guess till the day comes that I can't live without you, you won't be in any position to ask that of me." Replied the blond.

"So I guess," Ruki raised his leg, and put his fishnet covered foot on Reita's crotch. "You could say I'm more than halfway there already."

Reita raised a brow and smirked.

"Let's get to that hotel. **Now**."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it friends. I hope lots of smut makes up for the fact that I've disappeared on Incubus for a while.
> 
> This had been sitting in my drafts for a while. I was talking to someone on twitter who has a huge Reita bias about his fishnet fetish and how I thought him wearing clothes while fucking the shit outta Ruki is totally hot. Lo and behold, boss Reita on the top floor of a big company with large glass windows was born. Anywhoooooooooooo~ I'm gonna go work on stuff. Maybe Incubus is coming back soon... Or maybe it's not.


End file.
